Wish Upon A Snowflake: A Kuro Arashi Special
Wish Upon A Snowflake: A Kuro Arashi Special is a fan fiction authored by Dischord, as part of the Project Arashi series of works. It is a single entry piece that focuses upon Christmas themes at Hinata-Sou and being with the one you love for the holidays. It is a "fluff" piece, focusing mainly on the pairing between Seno Nakakami and Motoko Nakakami. Brief Summary Seno Nakakami informs his wife, Motoko Nakakami, that he must leave mid-November and might not make it home for Christmas. The swordswoman is understandably angry and does not take her husband's departure well. He phones to explain he will not make it back at all; a white lie, he wants to surprise Motoko instead. Christmas Day finds the couple reunited to the lyrics of "I'll Be Home For Christmas." Detailed Summary The story opens with Seno Nakakami dropping the bomb on his wife that he must leave only shortly before Christmas is to come, roughly a month away, to America. He gives a good reason, his mother needs assistance due to what had previously happened, and he reasons that he does not mean to have to leave now due to the poor timing. Motoko Nakakami is, however, nevertheless upset. Angrily, she stomps off to the upstairs and the couple's room with an angry comment that she will help him pack. Seno and the remaining Kuro Arashi members talk for a moment, culminating with Nealla Ju stating that Motoko has been looking forward to Christmas with Seno, making Seno feel even more guilty about his need to leave. The swordsman makes his way upstairs to find his wife literally tossing things left and right in anger, inclusing his precious Xbox 360 and games. Seno looks up to realise Motoko is crying, or at the very least, holding back tears. Seno attempts to talk to his wife, but she refuses to listen, insisting that she help him pack and returning to the task, more of less ignoring him and telling him to get out of the room so she may do so. The night ends with Seno saying what a long night it was going to be. The new day dawns with the Kuro crew at the airport in Tokyo. Motoko strains to overhear Seno's conversastion. Seno swears he will try to be back before Christmas and bring Motoko a present. Shortly after, Seno's plane is called. Seno turns to say farewell to Motoko, who turns her back on him and leaves without a goodbye. The reamining residents of the Hinata-Sou lament what a month this is going to be with Motoko so angry. Two weeks later, Seno phones the Hinata to explain he won't be able to make it home for Christmas, much to Motoko's furious anger. Motoko slams the phone down in anger and storms upstairs. Seno explains to Haiken Enkou on the phone that he had lied, he will be home, only on Christmas Day itself and he doesn't want to get Motoko's hopes up incase air traffic holds him up. Motoko, unaware of this, trashes Seno's Xbox, throwing it down stairs. Haiken does not mention this to Seno as Mitsune Konno heads upstairs to comfort the swordswoman. Christmas Day dawns with the Hinata bedecked in decorations and the residants partied. Only Motoko did not join the festivities, sitting outside in the fresh falling snow with her head hung in anguish. As the residents behind her began to sing Christmas carols in broken English, she peers up to the snowflakes falling down and whispers that she wished her husband was with her. She listens to the carols, but her composure begins to break as the strains of "I'll Be Home For Christmas" reach her ears. She swears she can even hear Seno singing along and she struggles not to cry. As the song begins to end, hands come around her and clasp a delicate snowflake necklace around her neck. Seno wishes Motoko a Merry Christmas, which she returns. The couple begins to dance under the snow as the story close. Reception Unknown, the story has not been reviewed. Characters }} Category:Project: Arashi Category:Stories Category:The Real World